A través de las eras
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Cuando el amor y el destino se cruzan, no hay era que lo limite... Conjunto de escritos para la semana zelink 2017.
1. Despertar

**DESPERTAR**

Mi mente se encuentra en un abismo infinito, pero mi corazón enlazado a mi destino.

Resulta que no hace mucho desperté de mi centenario letargo, del cual me enteré por medio del extraño anciano que sin motivo aparente me esperaba a las afueras de mi claustro, junto con tantas respuestas que ni preguntas tenía, pues la confusión y la intriga me gobernaban, me ahogaban hasta el punto de dejarme sin aliento.

¿Quién soy? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Estuve muerto y reviví, o simplemente me encontraba dormido? Por más que el hombre me ha explicado lo estrictamente necesario que, según él, debo saber, sigo encerrado en el limbo de mis limitaciones, usando el más básico de mis instintos para sobrevivir y sintiéndome como una especie más de esta gran fauna y flora que me rodea. Mi identidad es el mayor de mis enigmas, pero al mismo tiempo el bálsamo que tranquiliza mis pesares… porque todo comenzó con el llamado de mi nombre.

 _"_ _Abre los ojos… despierta, Link"_

Link… no sé si mi despertar se debió a la escucha de mi nombre o a la voz que lo pronunciaba; tan cálida, hermosa y enigmática, pero al mismo tiempo intensa mientras me aclamaba, causando que mi corazón sienta la necesidad de correr hacia dónde se encontraba.

Observo el sombrío castillo del reino destruido desde las alturas de esta torre, y mientras más lo veo, más aumenta mi necesidad de acercarme, de salvarlo de las garras de la oscuridad que lo tiene invadido… Sé muy bien que ahí se encuentra ella, la dueña de aquel canto que me endulza los oídos, que me ayuda a sobrevivir dentro de un terreno que desea acabarme sin clemencia, sin comprender el porqué de este impulso.

Mis recuerdos se encuentran nulos, mas eso no reduce mi ansiedad de encontrarme la dama que me aclama, como la necesidad de aire en los momentos de ahogo y del agua cuando desfallezco de sed.

Puede ser que mis recuerdos se encuentren alejados de mi mente, pero el impulso de mi corazón ha resurgido, despertado en el deseo de conocerte… o más bien de reencontrarte.

 ** _23/10/2017_**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Hola, mis queridos lectores, espero se encuentren bien._

 _He traído para ustedes el primer escrito de la semana zelink 2017, un pequeño drabble que he intentado sea lo más claro y significativo posible. Como el título asignado para este día es "Despertar", ¿qué mejor idea que usar como referencia a BOTW? Y no lo digo solamente por el resurgimiento de Link al inicio del mismo, sino por nosotros mismos cuando comenzamos a jugarlo, pues hace tiempo que no teníamos un nuevo juego de Zelda en nuestras manos, y con eso despertaron nuestras emociones. Al menos eso sentí yo, y créanme que soy sumamente feliz jugándolo, a pesar que ya lo gané. Parece mentira, pero a estas alturas no dejo de descubrir cosas nuevas._

 _Bueno, espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, el día de mañana vendrá el que le sigue._

 _¡Saluditos! ^^_


	2. Vida cotidiana

**VIDA COTIDIANA**

Ha transcurrido un año desde que Ganon fue vencido por el héroe elegido por la Espada Maestra y sellado por la encarnación de Hylia, la princesa dueña del poder dorado de las Diosas. Ahora el reino de Hyrule gozaba de la merecedora paz que se le había arrebatado un siglo atrás, y poco a poco comenzaba restablecerse la esperanza en los corazones de sus habitantes.

Al poco tiempo que Link rescató a la princesa de las garras de la oscuridad, comenzaron una nueva travesía para visitar a Impa y al legado de los fallecidos campeones, pues todos juntos debían pensar en una estrategia para reconstruir al destruido reino, y entre esas cosas, devolverle su magnificencia al castillo que alguna vez lo gobernó. Zelda, al inicio, no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pues aquel lugar, aunque fue su hogar antes del Cataclismo, se convirtió en su infierno por un siglo entero, sin embargo, su sueño de que todo vuelva a ser como antes era mayor, por lo que terminó aceptando.

Durante todo ese periplo, viajando de un lugar a otro, Link y Zelda reconocieron lo que sus corazones sintieron en el pasado y no se atrevieron a revelar, pero que conocían no solamente por el enlace de sus almas, sino también por las pruebas de amor que se otorgaron, hasta el punto de disponerse a sacrificar sus propias vidas. Estaban convencidos que en esa nueva era nadie iba a cuestionar que estuvieran juntos, pues pocos los conocían, y los que sí, seguro estarían de acuerdo. No existían leyes ni estatutos que se atrevieran a separarlos.

Después del viaje tan largo que tuvieron, decidieron ir a la Villa Hateno para descansar en la casa del guerrero, la que en el pasado perteneció a su padre, cosa que Link recordó hace poco. Hicieron de ese pequeño, pero acogedor sitio, su nido de amor, donde vivieron como una pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ante los demás Zelda no era más que la mujer de Link, pero ya después, una vez que el castillo esté terminado, revelaría su verdadera identidad, claro está haciéndose pasar como una descendiente de la regente de hace cien años, pues nadie creería que sería la misma de antes, mucho menos tan joven.

Zelda deseaba que, una vez que todas las reconstrucciones terminen, poder casarse con Link, convertirlo en su rey para que gobierne junto a ella y saquen al reino adelante. El joven solamente estaba interesado en estar con ella, pues la princesa era el sentido que literalmente le devolvió el aliento de su vida, y el único nexo con su verdadera identidad.

Aquella mañana de esas tan comunes, Link conversaba con Karud, el dueño de construcciones Karid, para que su empresa comience con la parte más difícil del trabajo, devolverle la vida al castillo de Hyrule. Obviamente el hombre iba a necesitar mucho más que cien bloques de leña para reconstruirlo, aparte de muchos trabajadores cuyos nombres comiencen con "K", cosa que Link trató de negociar para que pase por alto, pero no, el hombre era muy fiel a las políticas de su organización, y las haría respetar sea como sea. El guerrero decidió no refutar más y confiar en él como lo había hecho en el pasado. No lo había defraudado.

Después de la plática con el peculiar hombre, decidió regresar a su casa a comentarle a su casi esposa la buena noticia, pero para su sorpresa no la encontró.

\- ¿Zelda? – preguntó intrigado.

Salió a buscarla al pequeño jardín, y como se imaginó ahí estaba… sin embargo, estaba cabizbaja, con la mirada apagada, incluso con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Si algo detestaba con toda su alma era verla sufrir, pues durante más de un siglo lo había hecho, y no quería que eso se vuelva a repetir.

\- Zelda…

Inmediatamente, la joven se limpió las lágrimas para que su amado no la vea. A pesar de la confianza que se tenían y todo lo que compartían, aun no superaba el hecho de nunca querer mostrarse débil ante él.

\- Princesa, ¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó el joven, preocupado.

\- Nada importante. No te preocupes. – respondió ella, disimulando calma.

\- Es imposible que no me preocupe. A decir verdad, desde hace días te he notado deprimida, pero no te he preguntado porque he esperado que tu decidas contarme… pero ya no puedo esperar. ¿No confías en mí?

\- Sabes que sí, eres todo lo que tengo… es sólo que…

\- Dime lo que te agobia, por favor.

\- Es que… tengo miedo de regresar a vivir al castillo, pues siento que no voy a adaptarme, y menos tú… temo que te aburras y te agobies a mi lado. – contestó, sumamente apenada.

Link no dijo nada al inicio, sólo asimiló cada una de las palabras que su dama le dijo. Poco después, sonrió, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a un sitio un poco más apartado del jardín, uno en donde tenía guardado algo muy especial.

\- Quiero enseñarte algo en lo que he estado trabajando.

Zelda se dejó guiar por su caballero a un rincón del jardín que en apariencia no tenía nada diferente, hasta que el joven apartó uno de los arbustos, mostrando lo que tenía escondido.

\- Pero si es…

\- Una Princesa de la Calma, la planté hace unos meses y hace poco terminó de florecer. – dijo Link, orgulloso.

\- Está hermosa… pero… ¿cómo pudiste plantarla? Se supone que ellas sólo florecen por su cuenta y en determinados sitios. – preguntó Zelda, sorprendida.

\- Ella no floreció porque yo la haya plantado, sino porque ella deseó hacerlo en este lugar.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Zelda no tengo que repetirte el por qué esta flor me recuerda a ti, y no me refiero porque es tu favorita, sino porque es capaz de nacer y crecer en el ambiente donde pueda sentirse libre, sin importar las adversidades que tenga que superar. Ella se adapta a donde sea con tal de sentirse cómoda, con tal de ser ella misma. – explicó el caballero.

\- Link…

\- Zelda, este tiempo conviviendo contigo, conociendo junto a ti tantas cosas, compartiendo desde la mesa hasta la cama, han sido los más felices de mi vida. Para otros pueden ser cosas de la vida cotidiana, repetitivas y sin sentido, pero para mí la calidez de un hogar que creí nunca tendría, y mucho más a tu lado. No tengas miedo de que las cosas cambien entre nosotros una vez que regresemos a vivir al castillo, pues yo me adapto a donde tu estés, jamás me aburriré, pues así como esta flor, yo quiero y decido… es todo lo que deseo. Si para ti regresar a tu antigua vida es caer en la rutina, quiero construir a tu lado la más monótona y aburrida de las aventuras.

Los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de su caballero, pero esta vez eran de felicidad y no de miedo e incertidumbre. Ahora estaba segura de que podría enfrentar lo que sea mientras siempre lo tuviera a su lado. Pudo sobrevivir un siglo gracias a la esperanza de volverlo a ver, así que esto lo superaría con altura.

\- Quiero ser tu Princesa de la Calma. Muchas gracias por reconfortarme, mi amor. Ahora me siento más tranquila. – dijo la dama, aliviada.

\- Me alegra saber eso, y verás cómo nuestra vida en el palacio será mejor que ahora, pues sólo nos espera felicidad… sin embargo…

En ese momento, el joven tomó en brazos a su dama, causando que esta lance un grito de sorpresa. Pudo observar en él una mirada fiera e intensa, la misma que observaba todas las noches en las que no dormían.

\- Las responsabilidades que nos esperan son bastante fuertes, así que es mejor que me compenses con eso por adelantado. Ya sabes… hay que respetar la rutina.

Y fue así, que con un apasionado beso, la pareja se dirigió a la intimidad de su alcoba a amarse desquiciadamente… lo más hermoso de su cotidiana vida.

 ** _24/10/2017_**


	3. Perfume

**PERFUME**

La tormenta dio rienda suelta a su furia, atemorizando a todo lo que se le cruzaba en el camino.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de resbalarse, Link logró escalar el último tramo de la montaña que le faltaba; sólo de imaginar la terrible muerte que podía haber tenido debido a una posible caída, le hizo suspirar tan hondo y agradecer en sus adentros que nada de eso haya ocurrido. Estaba seguro que esta vez no tendría la misma oportunidad de descansar por otro siglo en el Santuario de la Vida.

\- Diosas… estuvo cerca. – dijo aliviado.

Una vez que se vio a salvo, corrió con prisa en búsqueda de algún refugio en el que pudiera resguardarse, el cual, por suerte, no tardó en descubrir. En pocos segundos ya se encontraba en una cueva más o menos grande, y que incluso tenía una pequeña cazuela para poder cocinar. No era algo extraordinario el entorno, pero al menos le ayudaría calentarse y descansar.

El guerrero se sacó su túnica de campeón y su pantalón hyliano para ponerlos a secar a la orilla de las brasas que estaba encendiendo, quedándose únicamente en ropa interior. Mientras sus prendas se secaban, revisó los ingredientes que tenía a la mano y se preparó una empanada de pollo, la cual acompañó con un poco de jugo de frutas. Al menos eso sirvió para calmar en algo su hambre y aguantar toda la noche hasta que pudiera volver a cazar y a buscar alimentos.

Luego de haberse deleitado con el delicioso bocado, el joven se recostó en unas cuantas ramas secas que había en el lugar. No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a dormirse, sin embargo, su camino al letargo se detuvo cuando un peculiar aroma invadió sus sentidos, el cual se encontraba a unos pocos metros de él.

\- ¿Y eso?

El objeto que se había ganado su completa atención se trataba de una extraña flor color azul con blanco, una especie de lirio que nunca antes había visto… o al menos eso creía.

\- Esta flor… nunca la había visto, pero también se me hace familiar.

El campeón hyliano sacó su tableta sheikah para fotografiar a la flor, y fue ahí que descubrió que esta se llamaba "Princesa de la Calma", un extraño y salvaje espécimen que sólo crecía en lugares específicos alrededor del reino… y lo más curioso de eso, la especie de flora favorita de la desaparecida Princesa Zelda.

\- La favorita de la Princesa Zelda…

Desde que había despertado de su letargo, ya había conseguido recuperar algunos recuerdos relacionados a la dama. Los primeros no fueron los mejores, pues en todo ese tiempo se había dedicado a ser displicente y altiva con él, sin embargo, con el tiempo las cosas se fueron aliviando, volviéndose incluso muy unido a ella, y no precisamente como escolta. El caballero se sonrojó al pensar en ella, no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso.

\- Otra vez me siento así…

Agitó la cabeza para despejar su mente de esos pensamientos, luego se dispuso a acercarse a la flor para aspirar su aroma, el cual descubrió que era sumamente exquisito, embriagante, e incluso hasta adictivo. Se pasó emborrachándose con su esencia por varios minutos, hasta que decidió dejar de acosar a la pobre especie y dejarla descansar. Él se disponía a realizar lo mismo.

Se acostó en las ramas y poco a poco el sueño se hizo presente…

…

 _¿Dónde estoy? Algo me dice que estoy a punto de reencontrarme con otros de los recuerdos de mi pasado, pero esta vez no porque haya llegado a algún sitio conocido, sino por medio del sueño por el que estoy pasando._

 _Por lo que veo he llegado a la Fuente del Valor, y puedo ver a la Princesa Zelda orando en las aguas de la misma con obsesión y fervor, con la esperanza de que su poder salga a flote, la única solución a los problemas, pero también el motivo de sus martirios. La observo de espaldas a mí, portando el traje ceremonial que la hace ver tan divina como la misma Diosa, incluso, así blasfeme, ella la supera en gracia y belleza… ¿¡Pero qué es lo que me está pasando!? ¿Cómo me atrevo a faltar a mi señora con semejantes irrespetos? Merezco el peor de los castigos._

 _Comienzo a voltearme para darle a la dama el espacio y privacidad que merece, sin embargo, me detengo al notar como ella empieza a desvanecerse. Mandando al demonio el lugar que me corresponde, de inmediato me adentro a las aguas y voy a su auxilio, llegando antes de que su rostro se moje. Mientras la tengo en mis brazos, noto que su cuerpo se ha enfriado bastante; esta exposición sólo está causando que se enferme._

\- _Link…_

\- _Princesa, no se preocupe, pronto estará mejor. – digo preocupado._

\- _Déjame, por favor, debo seguir orando. – insistió ella._

\- _De ninguna manera lo permitiré. Vamos al refugio para que descanse. Ya ha orado lo suficiente._

 _La dama no pudo refutarme nada, así que la tomé en brazos y la llevé al refugio en donde estaban nuestras pertenencias. Con cuidado la acosté en un improvisado sitio cómodo, mientas buscaba en mi alforja alguna poción que pudiera calmar su malestar. Una vez que la tuve lista me disponía a dársela, pero la imagen frente a mis ojos me dejó por completo pasmado._

 _Era obvio que no era la primera vez que veía a la princesa con su traje ceremonial, pero la imagen de verlo completamente empapado y pegado a su cuerpo me dejó sin aliento. Cada trozo de la tela se perdía entre la delicia de sus curvas, atenuándolas más de lo que ya eran, incluso la prenda se había transparentado, dándome le visión de sus atributos, descubriendo la delicadeza de sus pechos y el pálido botón que los adornaba. Lo acepto, no era la primera vez que la miraba de pies a cabeza cuando se posicionaba frente a mi o se agachaba al césped a ver algún objeto de su curiosidad… pero nunca así, en el reflejo de su casi desnudez y hermosura._

\- _Frío… hace frío. – expresó la dama, incómoda._

 _La voz de la seminconsciente joven me sacó de mis impuros pensamientos, así que fui a su lado para darle de beber la pócima, rogando que esta haga efecto pronto. Poco después, la princesa comenzó a temblar, así que no pude evitar abrazarla para otorgarle un poco de mi calor, el cual, con el espectáculo que tenía ante mis ojos, iba en aumento._

 _Aquel acercamiento no fue lo único que me trastocaba, sino que, por primera vez, pude embriagarme con la delicia del perfume que emanaba su cuerpo, salido de la esencia de su flor favorita, la Princesa de la Calma. Antes había aspirado ese aroma, pero nunca lo había hecho con este acercamiento, y encima con la excitante imagen de su humedecido cuerpo. Me estoy volviendo loco._

\- _Link… Link…_

 _Escuché a Zelda llamarme de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho, entre dulces y delicados gemidos. Lógicamente ella me aclamaba para sentirse protegida, pero mis demonios internos me hacían pensar todo lo contrario, y eso, junto con lo adictivo de su aroma, provocó que mi mente se llene de prohibidas fantasías._

 _La imaginé a mi merced, debajo de mi cuerpo mientras la llenaba de besos de pies a cabeza, besando sus labios cual exquisita miel y saboreando cada rincón de su delicado cuello. Su nívea piel me enloquecía los sentidos, su perfume me llevaba al abismo de mi cordura. La amo, la deseo, y necesito poseerla con urgencia._

 _Con suavidad bajaba su escote y comenzaba a devorar sus pechos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos como una fiera hambrienta disfrutando de la mejor de sus presas, cuando al contrario, la victima era yo, pues había caído en las redes de los encantos de una mujer que al inicio no me soportaba, y ahora se estaba dejando acariciar por un banal como yo. Aluciné como poco a poco el canto de sus gemidos se hacía presente en su maravillosa boca, suplicándome que continúe con mis cariños. Mi conciencia me gritaba que me detenga, que no siga, pero sólo era un pobre adicto a los efectos de su aroma, perfume mortal…_

 _Me dispuse a exponerla completa a mí de una vez por todas. Iba a hacerla mía y que las Diosas me perdonen por mancillar al más puro de sus tesoros… asumiré cualquier castigo._

…

El placentero rugido salido de sus labios fue el encargado de despertarlo de su sueño, respirando agitadamente y sudando a más no poder, incluso en ese momento notó que cierta zona de su cuerpo se había acrecentado debido a la excitación experimentada, palpitando hasta dejarlo inmóvil . Se sintió frustrado, pues despertó justo en la parte en donde iba a culminar el pasional acto, pero segundos después se refutó por sus deseos. No podía creerlo, había soñado que se estaba acostando con la princesa del reino, con la dama que debía escoltar con respeto y distancia. En ese momento se preguntó si aquella imaginación había ocurrido un siglo antes, o simplemente fue una alucinación causada por su inconsciente… no daba cabida a las imágenes que habían llegado a su mente, sobre todo porque el aroma de la Princesa de la Calma aun invadía el ambiente.

Sin duda alguna, aquella flor era una especie de alucinógeno que le nubló los sentidos. Se prometió a sí mismo no volver a inhalar su desquiciante perfume.

 _ **25/10/2017**_


	4. Lado oscuro

**LADO OSCURO**

La máscara de la perfección es mi carta de presentación ante el mundo que me rodea, mas eso no es más que el barniz que cubre mis miserias, las que me ayudan a escapar de mi maldita realidad.

Desde que mi madre abandonó este mundo, lucho por encontrar un significativo poder, una energía que, según las leyendas, es la solución a toda la malicia que nos rodea, y que sólo las mujeres nacidas en mi familia pueden tener la honra de poseer. Lo obtuvo mi abuela y la mujer que me dio la vida, pero conmigo el caso es muy distinto.

El poder dorado de las Diosas, así lo llaman, no tiene deseos de formar parte de mi ser. No importa cuántas oraciones tenga en mi historial ni las veces que me he enfermado por sumergirme en las fuentes, simplemente no quiere llegar a mí. Nada que hacer.

Ante los demás siempre me muestro serena, sonriente, que nada me perturba, a pesar de saber que todos hablan a mis espaldas, que me critican por mi incapacidad de invocar el poder, y que solo me paso investigando lo que no me compete. Incluso mi propio padre comparte sus opiniones, presionándome hasta el punto de dejarme sin aliento. Él dice quererme y que por eso su firmeza… no quisiera imaginar cómo sería si me odiara.

Nadie se imagina que detrás de la sonrisa falsa que me adorna no hay más que acidez y amargura, lo impensable para alguien cuya vida lujosa y superficial es la envidia de todos. No lo saben y talvez no lo sepan nunca… a excepción de una persona.

Jamás creí que el caballero que me fue asignado, el que tanto desprecié por recordarme mis propios fracasos, terminaría por convertirse en mi consuelo, pues a pesar de ser tan diferentes compartíamos pesares, y en mis más apasionados sueños, hasta sentimientos como en eras pasadas.

No me atrevo a confesárselo, pero él es la única persona en la que confío, la que adorna con gracia cada uno de mis errores… el que abraza y consuela el lado oscuro de mi alma.

 ** _26/10/2017_**


	5. Dolor

**DOLOR**

El Cataclismo celebraba el triunfo de sus acciones, mientras la sangre inocente yacía desparramada sobre la sagrada tierra de las Diosas. El día más temido llegó sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, acabando con cualquier resquicio de paz existente.

El rey fue brutalmente asesinado por los guardianes en los que tanto confió, los campeones perecieron humillados y torturados dentro de sus propias bestias divinas. Nada bueno se vaticinaba ahora que las únicas esperanzas se habían marchitado, mucho menos si la princesa no había conseguido despertar su poder… o al menos eso se creía.

El mísero olor de la destrucción se trasladó hasta los confines más apartados del reino, a la Meseta de los Albores, el cual, según las leyendas, fue donde se originó el pueblo de antaño. Hace poco tiempo la princesa Zelda había llegado a esos territorios, después de haber puesto la Espada Maestra al recaudo del Árbol Deku para que espere el retorno de su dueño. La mirada de la joven estaba vacía, sin vida, a pesar que en su alma tenía la solución perfecta para detener a su enemigo. Ya no quedaba nada de la hermosa sonrisa cual resplandeciente sol que pocas veces mostró en sus felices momentos, los cuales compartió con una única persona… el caballero que entregó su vida por ella y el motivo por el que su poder salió a flote.

Zelda caminó pausadamente por el destruido sendero de la meseta, hasta que llegó al Santuario de la Vida. Antes de partir a cumplir con su doloroso destino tenía algo importante que hacer, pues no sabía si podría contar con otra oportunidad. Estaba consciente que dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos en una situación tan crucial era algo inaudito, cosa que su padre le habría refutado, sin embargo, no podía cometer una falta con su corazón.

Se adentró al santuario y caminó hasta que llegó al final del mismo, y fue ahí donde lo vio. Link estaba recostado en la camilla que sería su hogar hasta quien sabe cuándo, mientras las jóvenes hermanas, Impa y Prunia, se preparaban para encerrarlo en su letargo. La científica estaba a punto de encerrarlo en la cápsula con el líquido vital, hasta que ella les pidió que se detengan.

\- No… aun no. – pidió Zelda, casi sin aliento.

Las mujeres se sobresaltaron a escuchar que alguien más estaba en el santuario, pero mayor fue su impacto al ver que se trataba de la princesa, quien con dificultad se sostenía de la pared debido a lo agotada y lastimada que estaba. Si imagen era deplorable. Inmediatamente se acercaron a ella para ayudarla, pero ella las detuvo.

\- ¡Princesa! ¿Qué hace usted acá? – preguntó Prunia, alarmada.

\- Debe buscar un lugar seguro, por favor. Vaya a mi casa, mi aldea por suerte no ha sido…

\- No, Impa. Ahora menos que nunca voy a esconderme. – dijo seria, sin mostrar ápice de derrota o tristeza.

\- Pero princesa…

\- Tengo algo importante que hacer, ya con el tiempo lo sabrán. Ahora les pido un enorme favor… déjenme sola con Link.

\- Pero vamos a iniciar con su recuperación, no es posible.

\- Prunia, sólo será un momento, te lo suplico. No sé si después tendré otra oportunidad…

Las mujeres se preocuparon ante las palabras de la princesa. El dolor se le notaba en el semblante, pero con la fuerza que les hablaba les demostraba que algo traía entre manos, una extraña determinación que no comprendían y que les alarmaba. Sin embargo, ¿quiénes eran ellas para contradecirla? Decidieron cumplir con su petición a pesar de todo.

\- Está bien, alteza… pero le pido que no se demore, pues el campeón necesita iniciar con el letargo ahora que cuenta con vida. Si tarda mucho puede ser muy tarde. – pidió la científica.

\- Lo prometo.

\- La dejaremos sola. Entraremos en unos minutos. – dijo Impa.

Prunia e Impa salieron del saltuario, dejando a la princesa en privado. Lentamente Zelda caminó hasta donde Link estaba dormido, cubierto únicamente con su ropa interior y con sus heridas en carne viva. Y a pesar de su lamentable estado, su rostro estaba sereno, pues contaba con la satisfacción de haber salvado lo más importante para él, sin importar el precio pagado.

\- Link…

Y fue así que las lágrimas que había contenido la dama cayeron cual cascada encima del rostro del joven, adentrándose a cada uno de los rasguños y cicatrices que tenía. Zelda agonizaba con la dolorosa estaca clavada en su corazón, pues en un mismo día, no solamente había perdido a su padre, a sus amigos y habitantes del reino, sino al único que fue capaz de sacar lo mejor de ella, de sanar las heridas de su alma lastimada, y sobre todo, el que le hizo conocer las delicias del amor. Amaba al campeón con todas sus fuerzas, y lo mejor es que era correspondida por él. No sabía cómo iba a afrontar todo lo que le esperaba sin tenerlo a su lado, sin la calidez y protección de sus brazos, sin la dulzura de sus besos.

\- Perdóname, Link… todo es mi culpa…

La princesa, sin poder soportarlo más, se aferró al desnudo cuerpo de su caballero, sollozando hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aliento. Sabía que aun contaba con vida, pero el saber que, con la decisión que había tomado, habría la posibilidad de nunca más volver a verlo, la destrozaba por completo.

\- No importa lo que pase conmigo… pero tú debes vivir. Eres nuestra luz y esperanza.

Muy a su pesar, el momento de despedirse había llegado. Sin poder contenerse se acercó a besarlo con delicadeza, guardando en la piel de sus labios la agradable sensación de tocar los suyos, algo que posiblemente no iba a volver a sentir. Había escuchado, según las leyendas, que el alma del héroe legendario y la reencarnación de Hylia por siempre estarían unidas, pero que hubo épocas en las que lamentablemente no pudieron consumar tan grande amor. Talvez la de ellos era una de esas, y por más que le doliera tendría que aceptarlo.

\- Adiós, Link… hasta que nos volvamos a reencontrar. Mi eterno amor.

Y decidida a no dar ni un paso atrás, la joven comenzó su paso para salir del santuario y dirigirse a donde la esperaba su amargo destino, el peor de sus enemigos. Ni siquiera se volteó a ver cómo las hermanas Sheikah encerraban al joven en su eterno letargo para no acrecentar su dolor, para evitar derrumbarse. Su determinación no iba a ser detenida.

A su prueba de valor se dirigía la joven con el alma destrozada, con su corazón desangrado por las dagas del dolor.

 ** _27/10/2017_**


	6. Hacer las paces

**HACER LAS PACES**

El ocaso se retiró para comenzar su reparador sueño, cediéndole su sitio a la luz de las estrellas, las cuales como lámparas iluminaban la oscuridad del desierto.

Entre las dunas de arena y el frívolo ambiente de las desérticas tierras, se encontraba caminando el campeón de las Diosas, llevando en su espalda a su protegida, la princesa del reino al que servía, Zelda. El motivo por el que los jóvenes estaban tan cercanos se debía a que en horas de la mañana había ocurrido un incidente en el que la dama estuvo involucrada, pues fue atacada por unos Yigas, que por suerte no pudieron llegar a más gracias a que el héroe la salvó a tiempo, acabando con el trío de rufianes. En todo ese trance, la regente se torció el tobillo, por lo que se le dificultaba caminar, y por eso su escolta la llevaba a sus hombros. Con la llegada de la noche debían buscar un lugar seguro donde construir su campamento, aún estaban muy lejos del rancho del cañón.

\- Alteza, acamparemos en esas ruinas. Se ven seguras y sus paredes nos protegerán del frío.

\- Está bien, Link.

Desde que el joven la había salvado lo notaba más serio y callado de lo normal, hasta podría decirse que enojado, a pesar que lo sabía disimular muy bien. Mientras ella descansaba en el hostal del bazar Seken, no supo nada de él, a diferencia de otras veces que la seguía a todos lados, lo que le hizo asegurar que estaba molesto con ella, y con justa razón. Se fue de Vah Naboris sin siquiera avisarle, rebelde y altiva como siempre se había mostrado, queriendo mantenerlo lejos. Y aun así, el muchacho arriesgó su vida para salvarla. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero ahora se sentía incómoda con esa distancia, con esa sequedad con la que la trataba.

Mientras reposaba arrimada a una palmera, Zelda observó como Link encendía una fogata y colocaba algunos trozos de carne en palos de madera para asarlos. En serio no podía creer que a pesar de su mal trato él siguiera atento a ella, obvio que era su obligación, pero sentía que sus acciones iban más allá.

Después de todo un día de reflexión, y dejando de lado su maldito orgullo, estaba dispuesta a cumplir con la promesa que se hizo a sí misma, la que pasmó en las páginas de su viejo diario. Con dificultad, comenzó a gatear hasta donde el caballero se encontraba.

\- Link…

El campeón, al escuchar el llamado de su dama, se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta.

\- Princesa, ¿por qué se ha movido de su puesto? Usted debe tener ese tobillo en reposo. – dijo, sereno pero preocupado.

\- Espera, necesito que me escuches.

Al ver la seriedad con la que la joven le había hablado, guardó silencio y procedió a escucharla.

\- Link, antes que nada quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado la vida. De no ser por ti, quién sabe que hubiera sido de mí.

\- No tiene nada que agradecer. Sólo cumplí con mi deber.

\- Tu deber es cuidarme, no velar por mis tonterías, y eso fue lo que cometí al irme sin avisarte. Por eso, y por la manera tan displicente con la que te he tratado desde que comenzó esta travesía… te pido que me perdones.

El inexpresivo caballero, por primera vez, cambió su sereno rostro a uno de ligera sorpresa, pues jamás se imaginó que algo como eso pudiera ocurrir. La princesa del reino, la portadora del poder de las Diosas, ¿pidiéndole disculpas a un ser corriente como él? Definitivamente no las merecía y no podía permitir que ella se rebaje a eso.

\- Alteza, esto no es necesario. – dijo serio.

\- Si lo es, porque las mereces y yo me he comportado muy mal contigo. Link, sé que sonará raro lo que voy a decirte, pero desde hace tiempo, no… desde que comenzó todo esto, siento que tu protección no es únicamente por obligación, sino que lo haces por convicción. Un ejemplo es ahora, tú no tienes por qué cocinar para mí, tenías la opción de que un sirviente del bazar me lleve en algún transporte improvisado, pero no lo aceptaste. Querías ser tú el que se encargue de todo. Esto va más allá de tus funciones.

\- Soy el único que puede estar cerca de usted. Esas fueron las órdenes del Rey y mi deber es acatarlas.

A pesar que lo que Link decía era cierto, en su mente sabía muy bien que lo hacía por sus propios deseos. Proteger a la joven regente se había convertido en una obsesión para él, la cual iba más allá de su deber. No comprendía de dónde nacieron tales sentimientos por una dama que sólo lo trataba con desprecio… pero aun así deseaba protegerla, incluso de sí misma, pues aunque ella no lo revelara, sentía que en su interior sufría tanto como él. Compartían los pesares de llevar el yugo del destino sobre sus hombros.

\- De todas maneras, quiero que me perdones, por favor. Sé… sé que estás enojado y eso no me gusta. Me hace sentir mal.

El guerrero miró intensamente a la princesa, luego de eso decidió, al igual que ella, ser sincero con sus sentimientos.

\- Para ser franco… si me sentí muy enojado con usted. – confesó con seriedad.

\- Lo sabía. – dijo avergonzada.

\- Si, alteza, bastante molesto, pues yo le advertí que no se separe de mi lado, pero aun así hizo caso omiso. No tiene… no tiene idea de cómo me sentí cuando la vi entre las garras de los Yigas, sobre todo porque su único objetivo no era asesinarla.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Mi señora, usted no lo sabe, pero esos rufianes son unos depravados. Toman a las mujeres y las convierten en sus esclavas de placeres, las violan hasta matarlas… y… y sólo de haber visto que uno de ellos iba a ponerle una mano encima, me hizo perder la razón. No tiene idea a las barbaridades que iban a someterla, y es por eso que los aniquilé sin compasión. Y no me arrepiento, por usted lo volvería a hacer mil y un veces.

\- Diosas… – expresó Zelda, aterrorizada de imaginar las escenas.

\- Por eso me sentí enojado y le hablé tan seco por el resto del viaje. Le pido me perdone, por favor. – pidió apenado.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, soy la única que debe pedirlo. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas y prometo que nunca más volveré a ser tan imprudente. – volvió a suplicar, casi entre sollozos.

\- Si eso la tranquiliza, acepto sus disculpas, princesa… pero por favor, no vuelva a apartarse de mí. – solicitó preocupado.

\- Así será… y también… me gustaría pedirte otro favor. – pidió sonrojada.

\- Lo que mi señora quiera.

\- Quisiera que a partir de hoy comencemos a ser amigos… y por eso debes tutearme y llamarme por mi nombre.

Externamente no lo demostró, pero en su interior, el corazón de Link estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho. Nunca se imaginó que la princesa, la dama que tanto lo despreció, le estaba pidiendo formar una amistad con ella. Ni es sus más prohibidos sueños se lo hubiera imaginado.

\- Por favor, Link. Tu sabes muy bien que nunca he tenido amigos verdaderos, además que eres el primer chico cercano a mi edad con el que trato. Sé que no te he mostrado el mejor de mis lados, pero quiero intentarlo, ¿sí?

\- Princesa…

\- ¿No quieres que seamos amigos? – preguntó entristecida.

\- No hay mayor honra para mí que alguien como usted quiera ser mi amiga… pero no me pida que la llame por su nombre y le hable manera informal, no puedo permitirme semejante falta de respeto. – dijo el guerrero, volteando el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

\- Si quieres delante de mi padre y de los demás trátame por mi título, pero a solas que las cosas cambien, por favor. – rogó ansiosa.

La princesa esperó ansiosa la respuesta por parte de su caballero, la cual vino segundos después.

\- Está bien alte… digo Zelda. Te llamaré así a partir de ahora, pero sólo cuando estemos en privado. – contestó el campeón sonriendo.

\- ¡Así me gusta! Y… deberías sonreír más seguido, te queda bien.

Link se sorprendió mucho por el halago que la joven le había dado, pero mucho más cuando esta se acercó hacia él y le regaló un ligero abrazo, cosa que él, luego de segundos de haber salido de su impacto, le correspondió. En sus corazones ya no quedaba resquicio de incomodidad o enojo, ahora sólo había dicha y tranquilidad. Rápidamente se separaron, pues el agarre ya estaba causando que sus corazones palpiten con prisa y ardan sus mejillas.

\- Yo… ¿ya tienes hambre, Zelda? La carne ya está lista. – dijo Link nervioso.

\- Si… si tengo mucha. – respondió igual de entrecortada.

Poco tiempo después los jóvenes estaban disfrutando de la modesta, pero deliciosa cena que el guerrero había preparado, celebrando así el inicio de su amistad y de la recompensa de haber hecho las paces.

 ** _28/10/2017_**


	7. Sueños

**SUEÑOS**

Ya era alrededor de la media noche cuando la princesa había terminado con sus investigaciones sobre las reliquias ancestrales. Esta vez se había dedicado a un sitio que había despertado el completo interés de Prunia, el Santuario de la Vida, el lugar en donde descansaron las victimas graves del Cataclismo de hace diez mil años.

La princesa leyó cada uno de los detalles del santuario con suma curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo con miedo. Nunca se imaginó que la anterior catástrofe hubiera sido tan grave como para requerir de un artefacto como ese, el cual sumía a los heridos de muerte en un letargo sin una duración definida. No negaba que era una bendición que tal invento existiera, pero el precio por usarlo era muy alto, y esperaba que nunca tuvieran que acudir a él cuando llegara el Cataclismo. De corazón esperaba que no.

Una vez que se dio cuenta de la hora, decidió ir a sus aposentos para descansar. Mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a orar a la fuente de Farone junto con su escolta, quien la acompañaba a todos lados como si fuera su sombra. Al inicio aquellas atenciones le molestaban en extremo, pero después del incidente que hubo con los Yigas y de cómo su amistad se fortaleció, se sentía muy a gusto con él. Incluso había empezado a sentir cosas más profundas, unas que se negaba cada vez que lo tenía en frente. Un sentimiento que le estremecía el corazón hasta nublarle los sentidos. Esperaba nunca tener que revelarle a Link el amor que había nacido en ella, pues temía no ser correspondida. Guardar silencio era su mejor respaldo para no perder su amistad.

Una vez que estuvo lista para dormir, se acostó en su cama y se dejó llevar por los brazos del sueño, mientras varias imágenes invadían su mente…

…

 _Me encuentro caminando en la enorme llanura de Hyrule, pero sin nadie que rodee mi camino. No hay personas, no hay casas ni negocios, ni siquiera se escucha el susurro de algún animal o insecto jugueteando entre las hojas. Sólo el perpetuo silencio me rodea._

 _Esta soledad me carcome el alma, pero aun así continuo mi camino, como si una extraña fuerza me atrajera. Después de tanto tiempo de caminata, observo a la lejanía el castillo de mi reino, mi hogar… al que me impacto terriblemente al ver distinto. Ya no queda nada de su elegancia y magnificencia, pues sus paredes se han negreado y una nube oscura lo rodea. Toda su gracia se ha esfumado._

 _En serio no entiendo nada, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Acelero mi paso para averiguarlo, pero una brillante luz me detiene el camino, la cual resplandece desde la punta del palacio._

\- _Tranquila…_

 _¿Esa voz? ¿Quién me está hablando?_

\- _No temas…_

 _Acelero mi paso para escuchar mejor la voz que me llama, hasta que su exquisita imagen se presenta ante mí. Es la mujer más hermosa con la que me he cruzado en el camino, con cabello dorado cual rayos de sol y la piel blanca como la palidez de la luna, sin mencionar la magnificencia que emana. ¿Es un hada? ¿Es una Diosa? No tengo idea, lo único que sé es que si se ha aparecido ante mí es porque tiene algo muy importante que decirme._

\- _…_

\- _¿Ah?_

\- _…_ _._

 _Puedo ver que mueve sus labios, pero no logro escucharla. ¿Por qué? ¿O acaso… la falta de mi poder me impide hacer eso? Ni siquiera en mis sueños puedo conseguirlo, y lo que más me impacta es que sé que el mensaje que tiene para mí es muy importante._

 _Me siento tan impotente de no poder hacer nada. Diosas, ¿qué más quieren de mí?_

 _Siento como mi cuerpo se desvanece mientras mis lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas. Y justo antes de que mi cuerpo se golpee con el suelo, siento como unos brazos me rodean, tan cálidos y fuertes que me devuelven el aliento. Abro mis ojos y lo encuentro a él. Mi hermosa y agradable sombra, la que me brinda cobijo en los peores momentos._

\- _Link…_

 _Veo a mi escolta mirándome a los ojos, como siempre en silencio y con la mirada serena. Sin mucho esfuerzo me ayuda a ponerme de pie y me regala una encantadora sonrisa, hasta que sucede lo impensable. Se acerca a mis labios y deposita un suave beso, el primero que he experimentado en mi vida, tan sui géneris, encantador y apasionante. Lo disfruto intensamente, hasta que para mi pesar se separa de mí. Después se desvanece como arena entre mis dedos._

\- _¿Link? ¿Dónde estás?_

 _Un terror inmisericorde me invade ahora que no lo veo, no lo entiendo. Tengo la sensación de que lo he perdido para siempre y eso causa mucho dolor en mi corazón. No me siento fuerte para nada, así que el mundo perecerá conmigo._

\- _Todo saldrá bien…_

 _Me volteo al escuchar la voz de la dama hablándome, y esta vez la escucho con mucha claridad. Incluso puedo verla completamente, mucho más hermosa y divina. Sin duda alguna se trata de una Diosa, y por extraño que parezca, me recuerda a mi abuela, a mi madre… y a mí._

\- _Ayúdame, por favor. Necesito despertar mi poder para detener al Cataclismo, sino será nuestro fin. – le ruego desesperada._

\- _La respuesta está en ti._

\- _¿En mí? ¡Es imposible! Me he cansado de orar, de suplicar, pero no recibo respuesta. No creo ser la indicada para esto._

\- _El amor…_

\- _¿Ah?_

\- _El amor es la respuesta a lo que buscas…_

\- _¿El amor? No entiendo._

\- _El amor no es egoísta, es sacrificado, hasta el punto de costarte la vida. Ama intensamente y el poder nacerá._

 _Y con esas palabras, la hermosa mujer se desvanece ante mis ojos, hasta que la oscuridad perpetua me rodea…_

…

Sobresaltada, la princesa se levantó de la cama mientras el corazón se le salía del pecho. Las últimas palabras de la Diosa la dejaron totalmente impactada, retumbándole en la cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese? ¿Por qué Link había aparecido en él? Ella conocía que en las mujeres de su familia hubo casos de sueños proféticos, pero no sabía definir si lo que había padecido se trataba de uno, ¿o sí?

\- El amor…

Esa palabra pasó a formar parte de sus obsesivos pensamientos, pues según la dama le había dicho, era la respuesta que necesitaba. No comprendía el por qué Link y ese sentir se le relacionaban tanto…

Sin duda alguna, los sueños eran el reflejo inconsciente de los deseos del alma, y en este caso, la respuesta a sus preguntas.

 ** _29_** ** _/10/2017_**

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Y así le doy la despedida a esta maravillosa semana zelink. Me siento muy feliz de haber participado, sobre todo porque mis días de "libertad" están a punto de terminar. Este Martes es mi último día de descanso por la cirugía y regreso a trabajar el Miércoles T-T, pero me siento feliz de que este evento haya coincidido con esta fecha, pues me dio más tiempo de descansar e inspirarme._

 _Creo que fui bastante clara con cada uno de los días de esta historia, pero en este último tomé como referencia la parte del diario de Zelda donde relata un sueño, claro está, dándole un toque personal, como la aparición de Link y que la misteriosa mujer esta vez le habló sobre el amor, el que como saben, fue la razón principal por la que Zelda despertó su poder :3_

 _Creo firmemente que la mujer a la que la princesa vio se trata de la Diosa Hylia, y en este caso de ella misma. Fue un sueño profético de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sus miedos internos, de saber que ella sería la luz en medio de la oscuridad._

 _A continuación, les comparto el fragmento del diario: **"Anoche tuve un sueño extraño. Una mujer solitaria envuelta en una luz, me observaba desde un lugar consumido por la oscuridad. No sé por qué, pero tuve la sensación de que no era parte de este mundo. Podría tratarse de un hada, o quizás de una Diosa; no lo sé. De lo que sí estoy segura es de su cautivadora belleza. Logré ver como movía los labios, pero no llegué a escuchar su voz. Me pregunto si habría sido capaz de oír sus palabras si contara con mi poder"**_

 _Les agradezco a todos el haber compartido conmigo esta bella semana, por sus reviews y favoritos._

 _La siguiente actualización que se viene es la de mi historia "Lazos eternos", que ya se encuentra en su etapa culminante._

 _Les deseo muchas bendiciones a todos._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
